Unsaid Love
by Gywnn-Potter
Summary: disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...I wish I did but I don't and If I did I would be living in Paris but I don't. so don't sue mernrnHarry Potter returns back to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his sixth year...trouble,not good at summa
1. Reminiscing the Past

**With day disappearing faster than night, I tend to make myself stay up through night still afraid of my dreams and visions. The haunting reenactment of my godfather slipping behind a veil, prolonged my suffering of a dreamless sleep. Through out the day, if not being a slave to my Uncle and Aunt, or being bugged constantly by my cousin to be punching bag, I would sit on my roof over looking the town in my invisibility cloak, waiting for my owl, Hedwig.**

"Why are you taking so long?" Harry muttered to himself, sitting on the hot steaming roof of Number Four Privet Drive. He looked towards the sky, with no sign of his owl.

"Where are you Hedwig?"

**I placed a cooling charm on me before I came up on the roof, so I wouldn't burn myself or get too hot, sitting for Hedwig. Boredom inflicted upon me, as I would do my summer homework, flip through a Quidditch Magazine, or read the Daily Prophet. I constantly missed my friends so I brought my picture album to entertain me. I flipped through the pages of my parents and friends; Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. I added a few pictures from the past year, the most that I treasure are the ones Professor Lupin gave me of my parents, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and him self. Delicately touching the picture with my finger tips, my mind drew back.**

_"I want you to take this," Sirius said quietly, thrusting a badly wrapped package roughly the size of a paperback book in to Harry's hands. _

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"A way of letting me know if Snape's giving you a hard time. No, don't open it in here!" said Sirius, with a wary look at Mrs. Weasley, who was trying to persuade the twins to wear hand-knitted mittens. "I doubt Molly would approve—but I want you to use it if you need me, all right?"

"Okay," said Harry, stowing the package away in the inside of his pocket of his jacket, but he knew he would never use whatever it was. It would not be he, Harry, who lured Sirius from his place of safety, no matter how foully Snape treated him in their forthcoming Occlumency classes.

**If I only opened that package once I got it, Sirius could be alive, talking to me right now. But I feared for his safety, which drew him to me. If I opened it earlier, I would have forewarned him of Voldemort's plans, and I would be here. I wiped a single tear away, as my attention drew to another picture.**

_"Impedimenta!" Ginny Weasley cried out pointing her wand at Luna Lovegood, who froze standing staring blankly around the room._

_"Good job Ginny," said Harry walking up to them, he muttered a counter curse to free Luna from being paralyzed. "Now you turn Luna,"_

_She gave a slight nod, a little nervous, "Impedimenta!" she shouted with her wand pointing towards Ginny, who froze slightly on the spot, but seemed to snap out in a few seconds._

_She looked slightly disappointed in her self, but Harry reassured her, "it's all right, I see your problem," he walking to the right side of her lifting her hand as she clutched her wand._

_He gently moved her hand to correct the motion of the jinx as she began to feel slightly uncomfortable, "you want to have another go at it," he said taking a step back to watch her display the jinx._

_She cleared her throat and cried, "Impedimenta!" Ginny froze on the spot with blankly wandering eyes clutching her wand._

_"Good job Luna," he said giving her a pat on the shoulder, "you may say the counter curse," as she did so, letting Ginny free._

_"Thanks Harry," she said dreamily._

_"Your Welcome," he said to her then changing his attention to everyone else, "ten more minutes on this jinx and then will start the stunning spell,"_

**_I remember Colin Creevey taking that picture of me watching everyone practice that jinx, just so happen my attention was on Ginny and Luna. Hedwig landed next to me as I took the letters from her leg and gave her a treat, trying not to let my cloak slip off me._**

_"_About time Hedwig, I thought you went off course," he said giving the owl a pat on the head. "Great a letter from Ron," opening the letter and started to read:

_Harry_

_Hope you not bored out of your mind. Thanks for writing back, Mum was a bit worried about the last post, but I guess Hedwig needed a rest. Dad, Lupin and Tonks, will pick you up in two days, by muggle transportation. Dad said he's getting the hang of muggle contraptions, Mum thinks he's gone mental. Oh and the family sends their love, and Ginny wanted me to tell you she misses you and can't wait to see you when you come. Well see you in two days mate._

_Ron_

**_Great I'll be leaving in two days, from this rotten low life of a place. Folding up his letter another letter was behind it. I opened it up and began reading:_**

_Harry_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I'm with my parents at a local convention; since I became bored I thought I write to you. I hope your holiday is going well, and that your Aunt and Uncle are treating you well. I also hope that you've been getting enough sleep lately; your last letter seemed to trouble me that you're afraid of falling asleep. I know when you get back to Hogwarts; Professor Dumbledore could help you out with our sleeping. Feel better and don't over work yourself, and try to get some schoolwork done. See you at the Weasley's house before the term._

_Hermione_

_"For your information, I did start on my homework," he said mumbling to himself, acting as though someone was in front of him._

_"Hedwig, you ready to go in, "standing up with his album and letters in hand, as Hedwig flew off the roof and into the window._

**_I walked over to the end of the roof and laid down on the edge tossing my stuff in my room on top of my bed, which I shifted, towards the window, hoping not to make to much noise. I quickly took off my cloak and tossed it in, and then swung my feet over the edge and swung my legs back and forth with my hands clutching the roof. Then when I felt I got far enough I would swing through the window and land on my bed unharmed. Good thing I grew over the summer. I walked over to my floorboard and drew the loose board to put my letters inside and decided to take out parchment, a quill and ink, to write back to everyone. I sat at my desk thinking about what to write:_ **

_Ron_

_Tell Ginny that I miss her too and I can't wait to see her also. Tell your parents thank you for having me over. I can't wait to get out of this house, its so boring and dull that I think I've finished all my summer homework, I know Hermione will be happy when I tell which I plan on not doing. I wouldn't want to give her a big head. Well see you there!_

_Harry_

_I placed my quill down and looked at the letter again, pleased. I placed the letter down in front of me. A picture frame of Ginny and me came into my view as I picked it up. Ginny and I were talking on my favorite armchair staring into the fire with her on my lap. I'm so happy that she decided to be my girlfriend._

_Harry ran down the hall when he spotted someone coming out of a classroom surrounded by her friends, "Ginny could I ask you something?" he said pulling Ginny on this side of the hallway._

_"Okay," she said motioning her friends to walk on with out her as they started giggling at them. "See you at class, Luna can you save me a seat,"_

_Luna nodded and continued to walk with another girl giggling._

_"Thanks," he said taking in a deep breath._

_"What do you want?" she said readjusting her bag on her shoulder, while giving him a confused look._

_"I know its sort of last minute though, being that the Hogsmeade trip is tomorrow, but I was sort of wondering if you would like to go with me? That's if no one's asked you yet," he said holding his breath waiting anxiously for an answer, nervously._

_Ginny placed a smile on her face as she said, "No one's asked me, but sure Harry I wouldn't mind going with you," as a ting of redness appeared on her face._

_"Really," he said, as she gave him a nod smiling, he gave a relief sigh "well I'll see you tomorrow,"_

_He took a few steps away happily but stopped suddenly and turned around still surprised to see Ginny still standing there smiling to herself happily, so he walked back to her._

_Harry gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek, "thank you," he said with a smile appearing on his face and walked down the hall._

_I loved that picture; it was after we came back from Hogsmeade. _

_"Ginny you want to talk some more," said Harry holding Ginny's hand motioning to the arm chair by the fireplace._

_"Sure Harry," she said following him towards the fireplace. Ginny let go of Harry's hand and sat on the couch while Harry sat on his favorite chair._

_"What are you doing sitting there?" he said with smile looking at her sitting comfortably on the couch._

_"There's no room on your chair," she said with a puzzled look._

_He shook his head at her, "what do you mean there's no room," he said tapping his lap, as she got the hint and walked over to him and sat on his lap._

_She leaned her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her._

_They saw a small flash reflect off the bricks of the fireplace, as their gaze still stared at the dancing flames._

_"This is nice," she said with a soft sigh, adjusting herself slightly on his lap. _

_"Yeah, I like this, you know what would make it better," he said in a sort of pleading tone, but she read his mind. She leaned forward then looked back at him with a pleading smile, as licked her lips slightly leaning in to kiss him lightly on the lips._

_"That was nice," she said with a smile, with their foreheads touching each other, he smiled back at her as he lifted his chin to kiss her again, this time a little intimate lifting his hand up her arm. She cupped his face gently as to keep his steady as their kiss grew intensely._

_Hedwig's cage started to rattle, as she hooted loudly. His attention jumped back to the letter._

_"Okay Hedwig, I'm writing a fast as I can," he said grabbing another parchment to write to Hermione._

_Hermione_

_Thanks for writing back; I've been getting a little more sleep than before. I found a pattern; I would just sleep for three hours at a time, so I don't fall into a deep sleep. I know it sounds weird but I've been a lot better about my dreams. And don't worry that much about me, my Aunt, Uncle and Cousins have been giving me a lot of space since this is my last year and then they'll kick me out for sure, but I don't care. Well see you at the Weasley's in a day or so._

_Harry_

_I closed the letters and stamped the letter shut, writing the names on the outside of both letters then stood up walking to Hedwig's cage._

_"Here you go," he said wrapping the letters to her leg. "One goes to Hermione and the other goes to Ron, okay."_

_Hedwig gave a soft hoot, and shook her wings. Harry opened a bag next to her cage and pulled out two treats, handing it to her._

_"Now, this should last you tonight, find some food on the way there," he said, while the owl ate the pellets of food, and then he patted her lightly on the head. _

_Hedwig took off out of her cage and out of my window, flying off into the sky. I hope she comes back before I leave. I closed the window before Uncle Vernon saw that it was open, and jumped on my bed lying down staring at a blank ceiling. I reached over to grab my watch on my lamp table and set the alarm to set off in three hours. I cleared my mind placing a hand behind my head and fell asleep blankly.   
_


	2. 4 Privet Drive Departure

_Chapter 2: 4 Privet Drive Departure_

Harry rolled over on his bed, to turn off his alarm on his watch. He rubbed his eyes and swung his legs over on the side of his bed. He reached for his glasses on his desk and looked at his watch.

"Oh no, Uncle Vernon and Dudley will be home any minute now," he said brushing a hand threw his untamed hair. He then a made a dash towards the door and walked down to the living room.

"Harry I suggest you make yourself useful in the kitchen before your Uncle and cousin come home from boxing practice," said Aunt Petunia sitting on an armchair in the living room watching one of her many television shows.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," he said walking towards the kitchen and opening the refrigerator door, "Aunt Petunia what is that you would want me to make?" looking at the racks of food piled in neatly.

"I have the list of what to make for dinner on the kitchen counter, I think you're smart enough not to burn anything," she said with her eyes focused on the television screen.

"Yes," he said irritated of her responses to him as he walked over to the counter and looked at the list.

This didn't look that bad, as I began getting the vegetables and meat out of the refrigerator and began to sort everything out. In a matter of minutes, the kitchen began to fill with a sweet aroma as Aunt Petunia came into the kitchen to check on me.

"Make sure you don't burn the meat now, you know how your Uncle gets when things aren't the way he likes it," she scolded looking over his shoulder at the frying meat on the stove.

"Yes, I know," he said rolling his eyes, hoping she didn't see. She went over to the counter to grab the salad and bread bowls and began to place them on the table when the front door opened suddenly.

"Petunia, Petunia where are you?" called Uncle Vernon from the front of the house. "Petunia,"

"I'm in the living room dear," she called placing the bowls down neatly.

"Ah, there you are," he said walking over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Petunia, your son Dudley here is up for the district title tomorrow, the boy that he was suppose to fight backed out from next weeks fight, so they moved the title fight for tomorrow," with a wide grin on his face as he patted Dudley's shoulders.

"Awe, my Dudley going to fight for the district championship title tomorrow," she said happily, "come and give Mommy a hug," with her arms open, as Dudley walked steadily with a frown of disgust on his face.

"Thanks mom," he said as she squeezed him tighter, "you can let go now,"

She pulled away looking at her fully-grown boy, which seemed to be around the same height as his father, "you're just growing so fast," as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Ah mom, stop crying," he said walking over to the armchair and grabbed the remote changing the channel to a boxing fight.

"Harry is that dinner ready," she said walking towards the kitchen to grab more bowls to take to the table.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry said putting the meat on a plate neatly, and placed the pan on the stove. He grabbed the plate and walked over to the table and placed the plate down.

"Dudley can you come to the table so that we may eat," she said grabbing a napkin from the table and gracefully placing it on her lap.

"Hold on mom, there's only one minute left in this round," whined Dudley with his eyes glued to the screen.

"Dudley you can always watch television," she said but was interrupted by Vernon's touch.

"Just let the boy watch the rest of the fight and then he'll come and eat," he said patting her hand on the table, "right Dudley," turning to look at his son watching the match.

"Er...right Dad," he said mimicking the fighters, "come on slip the jab you idiot,"

Harry sat on the table looking at his Aunt and Uncle helping themselves to some dinner when her cleared his throat, "Er...Uncle Vernon, may I leave tomorrow to got to school early?" he said nervously, looking at them.

Uncle Vernon put down the plate of food and shook his head, "why what are you planning to do now, bring those bloody freaks over to do harm to us again like they did last year, no sir re,"

"But I promise they won't do anything to disturb you or cause a commotion I promise," he said hopefully.

Dudley came to sit at the table, "yeah, Dad let him go, so he can't ruin my concentration, I need to be focused on my fight tomorrow any ways," he said helping himself to some meat.

"I don't think so," he said rapping the table giving Harry a curious glare, "something must be up, since you want to leave days before you go to that bloody hell school of yours,"

"No there's nothing that would upset you, think about it this way," Harry tried to reassure him, "I'll be gone early, and Dudley will be free to concentrate on his fight, there's nothing wrong with that,"

"Vernon, just let the boy go," said Aunt Petunia placing her wine glass down. "There's nothing wrong with him leaving early,"

Uncle Vernon looked at his wife who had a small grin, and then stared back at Harry, "Fine but I want no funny business you here, no wrecking the living room with people popping out of the fireplace, no making Dudley sick by giving anything that might loose his focus on his match tomorrow and there better be no mischief when those people of yours come to pick you up tomorrow, and what time would that be," he said stabbing his meat with his knife and fork.

"I think around the morning time, they should be arriving, but I don't know how," he said playing around with his vegetables.

"Well they better not draw attention in the neighborhood with those clothes and silly wands," he said stabbing his fork into his vegetables and quickly shoved it in his mouth, chewing madly.

"I assure you they won't," placing his fork down, "so does it mean I can go?"

Uncle Vernon continually chewed on his food nodding his head, "yes boy you may go," as he started to cut a piece of his meat again.

"Thank you Uncle Vernon," he said with a grin, "may I be excused from the table,"

"Yes you may Harry," said Aunt Petunia cutting at her meat.

She didn't have to tell me twice as I left the table and walked out of the room as politely as possible till I hit the stairs and made a mad dash to my room. I quickly packed my clothes into my trunk and grabbed all my books out from the board in the floor also with my many letters that I threw into a bag and stuffed it in my trunk. After I looked around my room to see if there was anything else I needed. I looked at my watch and it read quarter pass seven as I set the alarm on my watch to go off in three hours. I slumped on my bed and cleared my mind, but I couldn't help but think of where I will be going tomorrow. I'll be away from this place and be with my friends and my girlfriend Ginny, as I smiled of the thought of seeing her again.

The alarm on my watch went off, as I rolled over to grab it and turn it off. I stretched looking out my window to see the lit streetlamps and starry sky with no sign of Hedwig or any flying car, hoping that morning would just peek over the mountains. I walked over to my trunk out of boredom, since I couldn't fall back to sleep. I opened my trunk and took out my potions book, opened it to find my half finished essay and walked over to my desk and began to finish it. It almost took all morning to finish the essay with having your thoughts half focused on Asphodel and the other half focusing on today. I glanced over at my watch as the time read one forty-three, I folded the parchment back in half and placed it back in the book, and put the book back into my trunk. I set my alarm on my watch again to wake me up in four hours instead of three, fell asleep yawning.

"Cousin, wake up," yelled Dudley from the other side of the door, "wake up," as he started to pound roughly on the cracking door.

Harry rolled over to look at his watch, "what time is it," he said to himself as his watch wasn't were he left it, he looked over on the side of his bed at his watch which was on the floor, "how did it get down there,"

"Cousin, mom said you had to get up, there are people down stairs to see you!" yelled Dudley even louder. Harry shot up from his bed and grabbed his watch and pulled his trunk, broom and grabbed Hedwig's cage and opened the door to his room where he saw Dudley standing there with his practice gloves on.

"So where are they," Harry yawned as Dudley punched his hands together.

"Down stairs in the living room, talking to mom," he said walking away to go to his room.

"Thanks," as he walked down the stairs with his trunk making a commotion.

"So how do you know Harry?" Uncle Vernon asked to a group of people sitting across from him drinking tea.

"We mainly know Harry from my son, their friends," said Mr. Weasley putting his tea down on the table. "So where is Harry?"

"Right here," Harry interrupted walking in to the living room with his trunk, broom and cage.

"Great to see you," said Lupin walking up to Harry giving him a handshake, which Harry shook gratefully.

"Same here," said Harry then turning his attention to Tonks, "how are you Tonks?"

"Fine Harry," she said with a smile and stood up, "you?"

"Great,"

"You got your things there Harry?" said Mr. Weasley walking over to Harry putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Right here sir," he said with a smile.

"Well we best be off then," said Mr. Weasley, he turned to look back at Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, "thank you for your hospitality," as he bowed to them.

"Thank you and bye Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia," Harry said with a smile, and then walked towards the door.

"Bye boy," called Uncle Vernon.

"Harry you want me to take your trunk," asked Tonks as Harry handed over his trunk, and Lupin took his cage from him.

"Let me hold your broom since you're not that well with Apparating with objects," said Mr. Weasley, as he walked out the door.

Harry closed the door behind him, "so where are we going?"

"We're going to the Leaky Cauldron; you remember what it looks like?" Mr. Weasley said looking at him.

"Yup," he said with a smile.

"Well then, on three. One—two—three—

There was a loud crash as we landed in a room at the Leaky Cauldron, much like the room where, the Minister Mr. Fudge's room looked like, there was a small window high on the wall with a maroon curtain covered the piercing sunlight thru the smalls holes in the old drape. There was a desk in the room also where books and papers lay, Mr. Weasley headed towards the front door, as I followed him out of the room, with Tonks and Lupin followed behind me. We went down a few flights of stairs until we arrived at room where a shaking man stood, sweating and feeling nervous of standing there by him self.

"How are you, Robert?" Lupin said taking a step towards the shaking man, "do you have the information that we need?" as he casually walked up to him.

Harry stared curiously at this situation turning to Tonks and whispered something to her, "what does Remus want with this man?" he said to her as she keep to her gaze at Remus talking to Robert calmly.

"He's giving us information about the where about's of the Death Eaters and whose who, also other classified information for the Order," she whispered to him, as he turned around to see Mr. Weasley standing guard at the door.

Tonks and I watched as Remus and Robert talked amongst them selves until Robert passed a roll of parchment from his robes to Remus. He took the parchment and quickly placed it in his robes. After doing so he quickly shook Robert's hand, and walked away from him, as Robert Apparated out of the room.

"Come now Arthur, our business is set," said Remus walking up to them, as Mr. Weasley walked away from the door.

"Harry, ready to go to the Burrow," said Mr. Weasley giving Harry a grin.

"Can't wait," Harry said feeling a bit happy to get out of this dull room.

"Okay, on three now...one...two...

BANG, BOOM...as the door flew open revealing five hooded figures standing in the door way as the dust subsided.

"Harry quickly Apparate," cried Tonks to Harry as he stood frozen at the situation not wanting to leave.

"Harry what are you waiting for," called Remus, as he reached in his robe and pulled out his wand, with Tonks and Mr. Weasley doing the same.

"I want to help," said Harry, pulling out his wand in retaliation of the event.

"No, now hurry before something happens," said Remus giving Harry a serious look, feeling worried for his safety as Harry nodded.

"Give us the parchment," said a cold voice from behind a masked man, now slowly approaching them. "And I will gladly spare what lives you have left,"

"I would like to see you try," said Remus standing his ground and made a look at Harry who stood behind Tonks and mouthed to him, "now,"

I closed my eyes briefly as I left the room with a loud bang, but before leaving I saw a blue whisk of light shoot out of Mr. Weasley's wand, as the image quickly rushed out of me. I landed on a flat surface of a familiar room, as me legs began to wobble to find balance.

**A/N: thanks AbstractBalance05for your review!**


	3. Breakfast at the Burrow

"Well that took longer than expected," said Mrs. Weasley as she walked up to Harry, "Harry dear, it's so good to see you," as she gave him a hug.

"It's great to see you Mrs. Weasley," said Harry suffocating from her hug as she finally released him.

"Where are Arthur, Remus and Tonks?" said Mrs. Weasley looking behind Harry to see if anyone else was behind him.

"Well, they're busy at the moment," he said uncertain of the situation they were in, giving a slight bow to her.

"Oh, I see. Hopefully they will be able to come back soon," she said wiping her hands on her apron.

"So where is everyone?" Harry asked as he looked around to find anyone.

"Oh, I think Ron and Hermione are upstairs," she said thinking, "Fred and George are at work, Bill and Charlie are outside setting up the tables for breakfast, oh and Ginny is upstairs in her room."

"Would you mind doing me a favor," asked Harry to Mrs. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley, Tonks and Remus Apparated into the living room, dusting at their robes, having slight cuts and gashes in random places. They gave faint smiles at Mrs. Weasley to reassure that they were quite alright and not to worry much, as she gave a reassuring nod to them. She then turned her attention back towards Harry.

"Sure what is it?" She said happily as Harry whispered something in her ear, as she smiled and nodded, "no problem, oh Arthur dear, can you take the bowls and plates outside for breakfast, thank you dear, and Tonks and Remus, you may stay for breakfast if you wish, leave Harry's things there,"

I walked with Mrs. Weasley towards the stairs as Mr. Weasley, Lupin and Tonks placed Harry's belongings on the ground in the living room and walked into the kitchen area to grab the food. As I walked down a hallway I walked pass Ginny's room and I could see her writing something at her desk, but I didn't want to interrupt her just yet. I motioned Mrs. Weasley to wait outside for a moment as I went to sneak in on Ron.

Harry opened the door to Ron's room as he saw the wall filled with orange paint and posters of different Quidditch players then glanced over at Ron's bed which seemed to be occupied, "Hhmm, I can see that someone's having breakfast a little too early," said Harry laughing at the sight.

Hermione rolled off of Ron and ran towards Harry giving him a hug, "Harry it's so good to see you,"

"It's great to see you too Hermione," he said to her still hugging her.

"It's great to see you too Harry," teased Ron, "now if you were my best mate, you would have knocked," sitting up on his bed running a hand thru his hair, as Harry and Hermione let go of each other.

"Sorry I guess I could resist, well your Mum wanted you both to go down stairs for breakfast, she's actually outside the door," said Harry with a wide grin.

"Well I guess we better go, before we get into more trouble," said Hermione walking over to Ron and pulled his arm to get up, as they walked out of the room.

"Morning Mum," said Ron in the hallway.

Harry walked out of Ron's room to still see Mrs. Weasley in the hallway, "I think next time you should have intruded," he said laughing.

"Well Harry I'm glad you did, because if I did. I think I would have down worst, but seeing the look on Ron's face coming out of his room was good enough," she said chuckling as they fell silent walking up to Ginny's bedroom.

Harry nodded, as Mrs. Weasley knocked on the open door, "Ginny dear come down to breakfast," she said looking at Ginny, as Harry walked into the room.

"Alright Mum," said Ginny flipping a page in her book not looking back to see who was behind her.

"Okay dear," said Mrs. Weasley with a smile as she walked down the hallway.

I walked over to Ginny sitting down on her chair looking at her luscious hair flowing over the back part of the seat as she scribbled on a piece of parchment and glancing over at book. I placed my hands tenderly on her shoulder and started to massage her gently.

"Mum, this is really good," said Ginny as she softly panted, "this is just as good as when Harry use to do this to me," as she loosened up, rocking her head from side to side.

Harry leaned down towards her ear, "really," he said softly, as Ginny's head turned to look at a hand on her shoulder.

"Harry," she said staring at the hand on her shoulder, as she stood up quickly turning around to see Harry standing behind her with a smile, "Harry it's you," pushing her chair out of the way.

Ginny jumped on Harry with open arms, luckily her bed was right next to her desk as they quickly fell on the bed passionately kissing and caressing each other.

"I...miss...ed...you...too...," he said in between kisses. Their kissing grew more intimate and passionate as Ginny climbed further onto Harry, as footsteps seemed to grow louder.

"Ginny and Harry, Mum was wondering when you..." Ron said before he looked at Harry and Ginny making out on top of her bed as he stood dumbstruck, "I guess I'm not the only one who wants breakfast early," as he crossed his arms in the doorframe.

Harry mumbled in between kisses, "come...back...in...five...min...utes...," he said continuing to kiss Ginny.

"Fine, but Mums going to be mad when I tell her what you're doing Ginny," teased Ron as he walked out of her doorway, laughing to himself.

"Harry I think we should go downstairs," panted Ginny as Harry kissed her neck tenderly.

He broke from her softly, "in five minutes," and continued caressing her neck with his lips and ran his hand threw her hair.

"Okay," she agreed giving in to his game, as she moved her lips towards his mouth and kissed him tenderly increasing in every second.

"Hey, look who finally wants to grace us with his presence," said George elbowing Fred to look at Harry and Ginny walking up to the table outside.

"Harry was your messed up for you or is naturally that way," teased Fred, which made Ron and Hermione chuckle at them.

Harry brushed a hand threw his hair quickly, and pulled out a chair so that Ginny could sit down, "Thank you," she said to Harry.

"You're welcome," he said taking the seat next to her.

As I helped myself to some breakfast I couldn't help but look at everyone around the table. I glanced over at Lupin who seemed to be in deep conversation with Mr. Weasley. I looked over at the twins after breaking away from Lupin; it seems the twins were up to their mischief again. I looked at Ron and Hermione who seemed to be happy as Ron kept whispering in Hermione ear, which made her giggle and smile. I glanced over at Charlie who seemed to be in conversation with Bill, and next to him had a girl I never saw before but looked familiar some how.

Ginny placed her hand on Harry's knee and leaned over to whisper something, "Are you alright Harry? You're not eating and I think your plate has enough eggs don't you think,"

Harry broke from his gaze and looked at his plate which was full with eggs all over his sausage and toast, "sorry about that Ginny," setting the plate of eggs back down on the table. He picked up his fork and began to eat.

"So Harry how was your summer?" said Ron across the table from him, "did you get into any fights with that cousin of yours?"

"Well my summer could have been worst, because of you know what. But I tried to get it out my head, and yeah I practically became Dudley's punching bag," said Harry shuttering by the thought of having Dudley punch him in front of Uncle Vernon.

"Well, I think we should have a talk to your Uncle about that behavior of the son of his," said Lupin who stopped talking to Mr. Weasley.

"You probably could but I think he would hate that someone not his sort would tell him what to do," chuckled Harry after feeding himself to his eggs.

"Just a thought," said Lupin picking up his glass of juice.

After breakfast was over, I decided to go in the house and take a nap in Ron's room. It felt odd sleeping in his room again, since it had been two years since I last stepped into his orange walls full of Quidditch posters, with players either waving or zooming in and out of poster. I threw his pile of clothes from his bed onto the floor, lazily. I took off my glasses and placed it in my shirt pocket, and set the alarm on my watch, as I collapsed backwards onto his bed, trying to get the thought out of my mind about being attacked by Death Eaters. But the person who I wished was among them, wasn't pictured in my remembrance. I tried to block out my anagogic memory, as I departed from this moment.

**A/N:I would like to thank Lara Potter for the review**

**an also to LunaAqua and the Luna/Harry stuff will be later on! )**


	4. Interlude1

_Interlude1_

A blaze ignited a once damp and lowly fireplace as the Dark Lord called Voldemort rested on an armchair glaring vividly at the glistening flames that seem to play along the caliginous room.

A man's voice spoke within the room; it sounded timid and fearful, "I am sorry, my Lord, that we have failed you again," he said while walking up to the man sitting in the armchair carrying a goblet of wine in his hand.

The man took the goblet from him, and swished it around, "why do these plagues haunt me when I only seek for revenge or destruction of those who I despise with a vengeance," said the man with a strangely high-pitched, and cold as a sudden blast of icy wind. "Move me closer to the fire, Wormtail."

Wormtail moved the heavy chair that made a dull scraping noise, dragging across the floor. The chair stopped directly in front of the feverish fireplace, as the man in the chair's shadow adumbrate the walls of the dingy room.

"Thank you Wormtail," said the cold dark voice, "please give me my wand," sticking out his right hand with his elbow resting on the arm rest.

"Yes my Lord," he said quivering away to fetch his masters wand, shuffling his feet on the hard wood floor. He returned with haste with his master's wand walking in front of him, holding his wand in front of him with his two hands trembling with fear. "Here you are my Lord,"

The dark man took his wand from his trembling servant and glanced at it for a moment, "stick out your right arm, Wormtail,"

The trembling plump man pulled up his sleeve slowly shaking his arms in terror, as a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth appeared on his arm. The Dark Lord placed his wand on the snake's head of the mark, as the outline of the dark mark turned green. This in turn made the short soiled man, drop to his knees in agonizing pain from his mark changing its color that pierces through the illuminated skin. The Dark Lord placed his wand in his black robes, as the crippling man began to stagger to stand up on his feet.

"Wormtail, get up. They should arrive soon," said the coarseness voice, focusing his gaze back to the incandescent fireplace.

In a matter of seconds, people in hooded figures Apparated into the room, behind the man in the armchair. After the crashes of loud abruptness, silenced the still gloomy room, until someone broke the silence.

"Master, why do you beckon us?" said a familiar voice to the Dark Lord.

"My fellow followers," said Dark Lord calmly taking in the question, "why do you punish me so," sounding crudely, trying to stand from his armchair slowly finding his balance.

"In what way do we punish you, Master," said a feminine voice from a hooded figure, giving a slight bow, standing in front of her fellow Death Eaters, who had their hoods covering over their faces.

The Dark Lord whipped out his wand, vigorously pointing it at her yelling, "Crucio!"

She trembled and dropped to her knees in agony and pain that was placed upon her.

"You want to know how you punish me," dripped the Dark Lord evilly, "by not delivering what I need and want," lifting the curse from her. Her hands dropped down in front of her, holding her up from collapsing to the wooden floor.

She whimpered silently, trying to block pain and emotion for being weak, as the Death Eaters watched her struggle to stand on her feet.

"Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson…"

A hooded man stepped forward, giving a slight bow, "yes, Master," said the first hooded figure while the three others followed his actions also.

"I believe you four have failed me,…" scolded the Dark Lord deeply turning his gaze back towards the glistening flames.

"Master, how have we failed you?" quivered a short bulky hooded figure.

The Dark Lord placed a hand on the fireplace mantle, rapping his fingers uncontrollably while grasping his wand releasing grains of dust from his clutch, to fall crumbling to the floor. He spun around, daggering his wand in front of the short hooded figure.

"Don't question me, when you know quite well how you all failed me," moving his wand pointing directly at the four hooded figures in front of the crowd of other followers, as they shuttered at the Dark Lords movement and anger. He cried, "Crucio," once more, but towards the short hooded figure.

"Awwk…M-mas-ster," he bawled. The torture from this curse seeped through his body uncontrollably, which made him collapse to the floor harshly.

He lifted the curse momentarily, "Stand up you whimpering fool, I have no pity on you," his voice dripped with venom, "I want you all to find that man who knows about me, and who also knows you," pointing his wand at his Death Eaters. "Now go, before I take my anger out on killing someone painfully,"

With his crippling remark, pops were heard echoing throughout the dull room quickly, as the single fireplace illuminated the dingy room once more.

"Master, do you trust that your loyal followers will come through for you?" quivered Wormtail, bringing another glass of wine in front of his Master.

"Dear, dear Wormtail…for no proof they show of their loyalty to me, death will plague no pity on me, as they will be but cattle for me to waste upon if they do not succeed," scoffed the Dark Lord taking the wine glass away from Wormtail as he slowly walked away from him humbly bowing. The Dark Lord made his way slowly and miserable back to his arm chair in front of the fireplace, awaiting further news for his mischievous plan.

**A/N: to all my reviewers:**

**Tigress12: **Thanks it because I have a great Beta! And the funny part is when I saw that you left me a review I was laughing cause I left you one for one of your FF! Lol

**Chop Suey: **lol I know I love them too! Even if they are not my favorite pairs I love them! Lol. And Luna does come out but not any Harry/Luna actions…yet…

**Jojo-sweetie: **is this soon enough for you? Lol and I love Paris! Even if I only been there 2 times but I'm going again this summer! )

**LunaAqua: **HeHe well you wanted for 2 days lol and glad you love it!

Brittney**: don't worry! It may start as a Ginny/Harry, but it's really a Luna/Harry. So hope you will read this! Lol**

**I would like to thank you all for R/R this FF and hope you will still read it! And please leave a review, when ever I get a review all I want to do is to update faster! Lol. So later.**


	5. The New Girl

Ron awoke me in an hour, to go outside to play Quidditch. I grabbed my broom and walked downstairs to find Mr. Weasley sitting on the table reading the Daily Prophet. Ron walked out of the house excited, with his broom in hand as I paused to look at Mr. Weasley. I walked over to him and placed my broom down letting it lean against the table as I interrupted his reading.

"So how are things with the Order Mr. Weasley," said Harry looking over at him.

"Things with the Order have been quite busy, trying to call the entire old and new members. Which have been hard because it seems that they have been turning up missing, or are in hiding," said Mr. Weasley with a heavy sigh. "I wouldn't worry that much about it Harry," as he placed his newspaper on the table.

"Oh,"

"How are things with you, have you had time to recover? I've read in your notes and have been getting letters from Hermione also about your sleeping condition lately, have you had enough sleep?"

"Well the recover process isn't that bad. I just realized that life has its hard times and I just have to face them, even though it hurts at times," he said taking a deep sigh, and looked down at the table, "also about the whole sleep thing. I guess I'm afraid to sleep for a long time. I sort of think that if I tend to sleep for a long time, I might have dreams of seeing Sirius falling through the veil, or I might hear Vol-you-know-who plans,"

Mr. Weasley placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Don't worry Harry, I know life for you seems unfair, but I'm glad that you are still with us. I'm also aware that you found a way to sleep without having to think about Sirius and you-know-who, but I also believe that if he does end up contacting you again or give you visions of any sort, please don't feel frighten or scared to any one, Dumbledore, Lupin, myself, Ron or Hermione," he said sympathetically.

"Thanks Mr. Weasley," said Harry feeling slightly better. "I'll tell someone if it occurs,"

"Another thing Harry, about what happen earlier," said Mr. Weasley glancing at his paper then setting it back down on the table, "if you wouldn't tell anyone about what happen, since it deals with the Order and we don't want to frighten more people about the situation that may occur," giving Harry a look that made sure he understood what he was getting at.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley," he said giving a nod and running a hand thru is untamed hair and then scratched behind is neck. Mr. Weasley gave an approving look as he turned towards the door.

Ron rushed in through the front door, "Harry where have you been, I've been waiting for you, were going to start soon," he said out of breath looking at Harry sitting on the table, "come on get your broom."

"Excuse me Mr. Weasley," said Harry standing up and grabbed his broom, walking towards the door.

"No not all Harry, you boys have fun," said Mr. Weasley to Harry as picking up his newspaper and continued to read.

"Finally he decides to grace us with his presence once more," said George elbowing Fred next to him, making his attention turn towards Ron and Harry walking towards the group.

"It's about time Harry you showed up, I was afraid that by the time you came out, your Firebolt would be out of style," teased Fred hovering on his broom.

"Well I'm here aren't I," he said mounting his broom and kicking off from the grass. "Let's get started shall we,"

"Ginny, Charlie, Bill, and Kim," called Ron to them sitting under the shade by a near by tree, "we're going to start now,"

"Hey Ron hold on," called Harry to Ron as he flew to Harry, "who's that girl flirting with Bill. I remember her sitting next to him at breakfast, but I've seen her before…but where?"

"Well of course you haven't really seen her, we didn't know that much fifth year Gryffindors, now do we? But she's Ginny's age," said Ron sarcastically, "well…she's Bill's new girl friend. I know the age difference seems odd, but he seems to really like her,"

"Oh…so that explains why he's showing off around her," said Harry, watching Bill show Kim a few tricks on his broom, as she watched with a smile on her face.

Kim wore fitted Capri jeans with a purple halter-top, and tennis shoes. She was quite tall for her age, as her lengthy black hair with red and purple highlight streaks; her facial tone seemed to be slightly tanner than Bill.

"Yeah, it's like he got hit with too many Bludgers to the head, and he can't think straight," he said.

Ron and Harry flew to the others, waiting for them to start the game.

"It's about time you two finally showed up," said Bill, irritated from the wait. "I thought I had to make Ginny go and drag you out Harry," he laughed.

"Very funny," said Harry, looking over at Ginny.

"Well, here are the teams," instructed Ron, "Bill, Kim, Fred and George, versus Ginny, Harry, Charlie, and I. Hermione said she's going to referee and keep score," looking at Hermione who gave him a nod.

"So what are the rules," said Ginny, getting annoyed by the wait, as she held the Quaffle on the side of the waist.

"The team with the highest score before Mum calls us to dinner is the winner. No checking the girls…I mean women," Ron informed everyone.

"So what's the wages…or what does the winning team do for the losers," said Fred, as George nodded in agreement.

"There are no bets," Ron said, unsure of what they were trying to get at.

"Come on Ron," pleaded Kim, "have a little fun," as Bill wrapped an arm around her.

"Fine, what does loser have to do for the winners," said Hermione, nervously.

"They have to test out our snacks," insisted George.

"No," everyone cried in protest.

"Why, what's so wrong with trying our candy," said Fred, feeling insulted.

"Nothing, its just we don't want to die accidentally," teased Ginny.

"I can see it now," added Hermione, "Here lies Ronald Weasley, 'I knew I shouldn't have eaten that candy',"

Everyone burst with laughter.

"Thanks Hermione, it's good to know I'm loved," Ron said, sarcastically shaking his head, as Hermione gave him a pout and flew over to him, giving him a quick kiss.

Harry wiped away a tear from his eye, "That was so touching, now can we get on with the game,"

"Fine," said Charlie, motioning to Ginny to give him the Quaffle. Once he caught it from her he spoke, "rules, no checking the women. First team with the most points before Mum calls us wins, and loser has to be a waiter for the opposing team for dinner tonight. Every one got it?"

On one team, Ron is the Keeper, Ginny a Chaser, Fred a Beater, and Harry the Seeker. On the other team, Bill played as the Keeper, George the other Beater, and even though Charlie was Seeker back at school, he wanted to play as a Chaser and Kim tried as their teams Seeker.

They all nodded their heads, as Hermione blew her whistle flinging the Quaffle into the air, to rough take over.

Charlie flew towards the Quaffle first, soaring towards Ron at the goal, ducking a Bludger by Fred. He got close enough to scoring, but was stopped short by Ron's block, as Ron threw the Quaffle towards Ginny. Harry and Kim searched frantically for the Snitch. Harry was surprise that Kim also has a FireBolt, and was able to control her broom, just as easily as him. She was about to score but then George sent a Bludger at her, as she dropped the Quaffle trying to dodge the Bludger! Harry thought he saw the Snitch, but the next thing he knew it was gone, since he took his gaze off of it, to look at Ginny. Charlie got the loose Quaffle and flew towards Ron, and score!

Hermione blew her whistle, indicating the point, as Ron past the Quaffle to Ginny again and she went for Bill. She tries a spinning tuck more past Bill and scored, leaving both teams tied at one. Bill passed the Quaffle to Charlie as he went zooming towards Ron, passed a Bludger and was half way there but Fred sent a Bludger his way, knocking Charlie's broom out of control, since the Bludger shattered half the bristles of his brooms tail! Harry then saw the Snitch at the other side of the field zooming after it. But at the same time Kim also saw the Snitch and followed quickly, trying to catch up. Both were neck to neck with each other, frantically reaching to grab hold of the Snitch, while momentarily flying towards an oak tree head on. Harry took his stare off the Snitch as he saw Kim stretch forward, leaning half of her upper body past the end of her broom, grabbing the Snitch just in time to dodge the tree, as Harry turned left and Kim turning right.

George, Charlie, and Bill cheered loudly for Kim, flying their way towards her punching the air wildly. When they all got to the ground they crowded around Kim.

"Where did you learn how to play like that? You beat Harry!" Ron said in awe, as he changed his look towards Harry who looked amused. "But no ones ever have beaten Harry like that before?"

"Who taught you how to be a Seeker?" said Harry shaking her hand, as she blushed.

"My Dad was the Seeker for the Tutshill Tornados and he taught me the sport when I turned two," Kim said proudly, as Bill gave her a kiss on the cheek. "After a few, whines and pleading on my mothers half, she allowed me to ride a broom, and it was all down hill from that point on,"

A distant voice echoed thru the grassy plains, as everyone turned towards the Burrow to see Mrs. Weasley standing outside, signal them to come.

"Well that Mum calling, let's go," said Charlie, leading everyone on his or her brooms towards the broom shed.

A/N: ok there you go! Lol please R/R! I love it when you do and I'm so happy that I'll update sooner!!! Lol ok and I have another FF that I will put up soon, a SB/HG one and thinking about doing another one so can you tell me what you like, I was thinking a JP/HG or a TR/HG one so tell me! Thanks to this people:

**Chop Suey: **thanks and hope you like this Ch. Umm well I think He will be but not sure at this point.

**Brittney: **No problem lol

**ShatteredTears89: **no review is little and I took your hint and consider it **Hint Hint** lol well I'll just tell you guys: Luna is going to be in my next Ch and I will update soon!


	6. Luna

_I rolled over arm stretched to turn off an annoying alarm clock, that I don't even remember setting last night. I slammed my hand furiously at the clock, throwing myself back under my comforter. Why must mornings be so violent, trying to go back to sleep on my comfy pillow, blocking out the sunlight daggering through cracks of my curtains swaying in the wind._

Knock…knock "Luna, did your alarm clock just go off? I think its time to wake up, you wouldn't want to be late for when your cousin comes," a husky voice called behind her door. "Breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes so wake up pumpkin,"

I hate it when he calls me pumpkin; I'm not a squash. I threw the covers off me unwanted as I sat up in my bed. Today I would be going to Diagon Alley with my cousin, who I haven't seen since last year. I hardly spent time with her, and when I did it was always doing errands for the family or small talk, nothing big or personal. I rolled out of bed still dizzy, and walked towards my dresser pulling out my usual style of clothing. I took a quick shower to rejuvenate my senses or to seem as though I'm awake. (You can add the clothes over here…what ever you want…I don't care.) Before heading down stairs I grabbed my Ravenclaw robe and my wand.

"Good morning Pumpkin, would you like some breakfast" said Mr. Love good, as he flicked his wand making the pan empty eggs onto a plate.

"Thanks Dad," she said, sitting down at the table. "Dad did the new edition of the Quibbler come out yet," sounding excited, as she began to butter some toast.

Mr. Lovegood placed the pan on the stove and walked towards his briefcase on the side of the table, "As a matter of fact I have a copy, hot off the press right here," he said, reaching down into his briefcase, pulling out the Quibbler.

She grinned widely taking the Quibbler from her father thankfully, "so are there any new mysteries or incantations in this edition, the last one was quite interesting," placing the Quibbler next to her. She then picked up her juice to drink, looking at her father for an answer.

"Why yes, I believe there is something rather interesting," he said, slightly amused. "But I wouldn't want to give away anything," he chuckled.

"No, I guess you wouldn't, because it's half the fun," she said picking up a fork, and taking a bit into her meal that her father placed in front of her. "Dad, what time is Shantell supposes to be here? I think it was ten, am I right?" chewing her food.

"I believe so," sipping his drink while scanning the Daily Prophet. "It's been a while since we've seen her, I think the last time she came over was a week after school let out, and she stayed with us for a week before my brother moved to Hawaii to expand his company,"

"Right," added Luna, chewing on her toast as she gulped, "I can't wait to see her," sounding enthusiastically, but could really care less.

After breakfast, I sat on my favorite chair in the living room, reading the Quibbler to pass time before my cousin arrived.

A crash disturbed the silence of the house, "Will you ever get your nose out of that paper and read something reasonable," said a tall slender woman with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, standing in front of Luna.

She tilted the paper forward to look who was talking to her, "It's about time you showed up Shantell," closing the Quibbler and placing it on the small table next to her, "I thought I would have had to ask Dad to make a new edition of the Quibbler," she teased.

"Well its better late then never," she said, wearing fitted khakis and a blue long sleeve turtleneck under her Ravenclaw robe, with a Head Girl badge pinned to her robe. "Got your things ready,"

Luna stood up from her seat and grabbed her wand and a bag of coins her father left for her and walked to the fireplace, she grabbed a half a hand full of Floo Powder stepping into the fireplace and said, "Diagon Alley,"

She rolled out first, followed by her cousin as they whipped out their wands to clean themselves off from the soot. "So where off to first, supplies or books?" asked Shantell, putting away her wand.

"Let's get school supplies first, I don't think I want to lug around my books just yet," she said grinning as they walked out of a busy shop. "I see you've been chosen to be this year's Head Girl, congratulations cousin,"

She blushed a little, "Thanks, but how did you know?"

She pointed at the badge on her shirt, "the badge never lies," chuckling, "besides, I thought mostly Gryffindors become Head Boy and Girl, it's been that way for a long time now hasn't it,"

"You're right; I guess it was time for a change," she said, walking into the store with busy students looking around for supplies. "You think you'll meet any of your friends while we're here that you keep talking about, since you and your friends seem to be famous in your father's magazine,"

"I don't know, may be," she said, grabbing a few inkbottles and parchment, and walked up to the counter followed by Shantell. "Why did you ask?"

"We'll the way you keep talking about everyone seem to me that they're very nice people, even though I don't know them personally, just by word of mouth or newspapers and books," she said, watching Luna give the cashier twenty three Sickles, and three Knuts.

Luna waited for her cousin to buy her supplies, after which both walked out of the store and onto the Alley walkway.

"Hey let go see the Quidditch shop I want to pick up a broom that I order." Shantell said dragging Luna to the shop quickly, by passing the bustle on the Alley.

We walked in to find, everything and anything a Quidditch fan or player might need. "I think I'll wait for you by the counter," suggested Luna as her cousin walked behind the line of customers.

"See you in a bit,"

Luna nodded to her cousins, as her cousin bumped into a red tall red headed boy, who just nodded and walked behind a girl with her brunet hair up, chatting next to a red headed girl, and a black haired boy with a familiar smile.

**He really changed since the last time I saw him. Ginny you are so lucky and you don't even know it. I guess I was too afraid to confront him when I had the chance. Please don't look at me; I don't want them to see me. Oh, no. They're coming this way. I turned around and picked up a magazine hoping they don't see me.**

Luna whispered to Shantell who seemed to be at the counter, "Shantell are you done yet?"

"No, they're checking if my broom is in the back," Shantell said mad at the service, as her fingers rapped on the counter.

She turned around holding the Quidditch magazine slightly covering her face, as someone caught her eye.

"Luna!" Ginny shrieked walking over to her, as her friend dropped her magazine from her face, placing a fake smile. "It's so good to see you, and here of all places. I thought you don't like Quidditch,"

"Well I don't actually," she said placing the magazine back on the display clumsily, but got frustrated and just held on to it. She then turned around to see Harry walk up behind Ginny, "I'm here with my cousin, she's waiting at the counter for her broom," pointing towards the blonde girl with a Ravenclaw patch, continuing her rapping on the counter, till a man holding a packaged broom walked out.

"Sorry about the delay, your broom has here for the past week," said the store clerk, handing over the package to Shantell.

She took her broom from him, "thank you," she said, trying to seem happy turning towards her cousin, "oh hi. I'm Luna's cousin Shantell,"

Ginny looked at this girl next to her and smiled, "your Luna's cousin, never seen you before?" she asked puzzled.

"Well, it's not everyday you make friends with Ravenclaws who are two years older than you," she laughed.

"That makes sense," said Ginny nodding, as the rest of her company showed up around her.

"

"So how have you been over the summer?" Luna asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh! I'm great actually. I've been meaning to owl you during the summer, to ask you if you want to spend the rest of the summer at my house. So do you?"

_I didn't want to be mean and not refuse her offer, but I didn't want to seem over excited. I also don't want to see Ginny and Harry making out when ever I would walk into an odd situation. So I placed a delightful smile and said._

"Well I should bring it up with my dad…"

"Of course Luna can stay at your house! I'll talk to her dad and she can leave with you today!" Shantell said out of nowhere. "I'll send her by Floo Powder with her things and trunk."

_Why does she do this to me? Why oh why. I hope she's not doing this because she's trying to get me out of the house more. I hope it's not because she thinks that these are my really good friends, when they really aren't, and how I should spend time with them._

"That sounds like a plan," said Ginny, and then turned to search for her brother in the store. "Bill, where are you?" she called.

Bill came around a display of Quidditch Protection pads, "Yeah Ginny, what do you want, Kim and I were looking at the new model posters," he replied, holding a girl's hand that seemed to be slightly shorter than him.

"Shantell is that you," said Kim, releasing Bill's hand to walk over to her. Both women greeted each other in slight hug.

"Hi Kim, it's so good to see you. I see you have a boyfriend," said Shantell smiling, leaning into her friend, "not a bad choice,"

Kim gave her a playful slap blushing at her comment, as they women continued to chat.

"Bill, can you tell Mum that Luna is going to be staying with us at the Burrow," informed Ginny.

"Sure, I'll tell her. Are you three done here, we need to go to Flourish and Blott's before the line for books gets too long," he suggested looking down at his watch.

"Fine," said Ron, "let my purchase my equipment," walking away from them to stand in a line, with Hermione next to him.

"I'll go with you," said Harry, holding his equipment also, "Ginny you want me to get you're stuff also,"

"You don't have to Harry, I can manage,"

"No I insist," he said taking the equipment from her, "would you like to for me to purchase that magazine for you Luna," looking at the magazine fumbling in her hand.

"Oh, no it's alright Harry; I was just skimming through it. You know how I like to read," she trying to make up an excuse for holding the magazine.

"Alright, see you two in a little bit," he said, walking towards Ron standing in the line talking to Hermione.

_We chatted for a few minutes on how our summer was going, and how things have changed since last year. But we tried not to discuss too much about it, since we're in public. Bill Apparated to the Burrow, leaving Kim and Shantell to watch us. After we finished at the Quidditch shop, we headed to purchase your books, which didn't take that long, surprisingly, since mostly Ginny and Ron's books were already at the Burrow, being passed down. Harry, Hermione, Kim, Shantell and I bought our books and walked over to the fireplace in the store._

"Well see you in a little while," said Ginny stepping in the fireplace grabbing a hand full of Floo Powder from a bag that Bill had given Kim. Hermione and Ron followed after her.

Harry looked over at Luna, who seemed to look depressed a bit, "don't feel to bad about going to the Burrow," he said lifting up her chin with his hand, "you'll have fun, if not you can always go home and I'll understand," releasing his hand, as she placed a warming smile on her face.

"Thanks see you in a while," she said, as he left with a smoke floating from the flame.

Kim looked at Shantell for an answer at what just took place. Shantell just shrugged her shoulder unknowingly, looking back at Kim.

"See you later Luna, and Shantell. You better tell me everything when we get back on the train," she said pointing at her, walking into the fireplace.

"You bet," she replied, as her friend left with a flash.

"How do you know her, she's my age, and she's in Gryffindor," questioned Luna walking into the fireplace holding a small bag.

"Well let's just say, there are places in Hogwarts no one has yet to discover," she said, opening a pouch of Floo Powder, as Luna reached into grab some and disappeared with a flame.

"What took you so long," teased Shantell, watching Luna stand on her feet from falling out of the fireplace.

"You know just because you can Apparate doesn't mean you need to be all sarcastic about it," she said, dusting at her clothes with her hands as he clothes changed to being dust free again. "Thank you," she mumbled under her breath walking away from her cousin.

"You're welcome, and your things are in your room," she called after her, shaking her head and took a seat on the chair by the fireplace.

_I walked back to my room trying to think about what just happened there at Flourish and Blot's with Harry. Why did he act that way to me, when I know that he's seeing Ginny, but I wonder if he knows that I know? What am I saying? I can't be thinking about this. I opened the door to my room roughly, trying to find my things to go to the Burrow. I grabbed my robes and books that my cousin brought upstairs for me and placed them in my trunk. I was half way through packing my belongings as I wonder, why am I rushing to get there so fast? I don't want to be there or even go there for that matter. If my cousin would have kept her big mouth shut and her nose out of people's business, I wouldn't be packing my bag and acting this weird and funny. After a few minutes have passed of packing my trunk, I dragged it down stairs to the living room where my cousin sat waiting for me with a smile on her face._

"What are you smiling about Shantell?" asked Luna, dragging her trunk towards the fireplace by Shantell.

"Well nothing really, you'll see when we get to Hogwarts this year," she replied calmly, and then pulled something out of her pocket. "Here I want you to have this?" handing Luna a tattered package.

"What is it," she questioned, receiving the package puzzled.

"Let's just say, if you want to come back early, because you feel uncomfortable about what happened to you last year," she said remorsefully, "then I'll come and get you. If that's alright,"

"Okay, so you want me to open it now," she said trying to open the package.

"No, open it when you decided you feel unwanted," she said placing a hand on her shoulder, "I know you don't like making friends as much, but try to have fun okay. And I'll see you on the train in a week or so,"

"Fine," she said stuffing the package into her robes, "I'll try to have fun," walking towards the fireplace, and picked up a handful of Floo Powder.

"Wait you forgot something," she said walking over to the small table by the armchair, picking up the Quibbler from the table. She walked over to Luna in the fireplace and placed it under her arm, "just in case you get bored," she suggested with a smile.

Luna smiled back and spoke, "the Burrow," releasing the Floo Powder from her hand and disappearing with green flames.

**

* * *

A/N: I would like to thank all of you who review, lol next Ch will be about what happens when Luna stay at the Burrow, so if you have any ideas for it tell me lol, and I have a Journal and I will update it regularly about updates and what might happen later on lol have a happy Christmas to those who celebrates it! **


	7. well someone has taken over!

Ok well past-the-point has taken over this FF, so the story is in her care and I hope you all who read my unsaid love reads her, the link will be on my page.


End file.
